Because cancer is the second leading cause of death, particularly in Europe and in the United States, vast amount of efforts and financial resources are being invested in developing novel therapeutical approaches. However, the need for reliable diagnostic and prognostic tools is a rate-limiting step in the successful application of a cancer therapy. This is best manifested by the fact that most of the currently known markers of cancer are poorly reliable.
To date, malignant tumors are generally classified according to the TNM system. The TNM (for “Tumor-Node-Metastasis”) classification system uses the size of the tumor, the presence or absence of tumor in regional lymph nodes, and the presence or absence of distant metastases, to assign a stage to the tumor (AJCC Cancer Staging Manual, Lippincott, 5th edition, pp. 171-180, 1997). The assigned stage is used as a basis for selection of appropriate therapy and for prognostic purposes. When applied for staging colorectal cancers, the TNM system allows the distinction between (T) the degree of invasion of the intestinal wall, ranging from T0 to T4, (N) the degree of lymph node involvement, ranging from N0 to N3 and (M) the degree of metastasis, ranging from M0 to M1.
For colorectal cancers, a stage may be assigned to the tumor also according to the Duke's classification, Duke's classification allows the distinction between at least four main tumor stages, respectively (A) tumor confined to the bowel wall, (B) tumor extending across the bowel wall, (C) involvement of regional nodes and (D) occurrence of distant metastases.
However, the above clinical classifications, although they are to useful, are imperfect and do not allow a reliable prognosis of the outcome of the cancers. This is particularly true for the cancers assigned as Duke Class B, which are of a wide range of seriousness.
Instead of conventional clinical staging, it has been provided in the art a large number of biological markers, including genes and proteins, is that would be potentially useful for the diagnosis or the prognosis of a wide variety of cancers. Notably, it has been disclosed various methods for providing patterns of gene expression that would be potentially useful as cancer diagnosis or prognosis tools, including for diagnosis or prognosis of colorectal cancers.
In this context, various prior art works were aimed at showing a relationship between (i) the presence of, or the expression level of, various biological markers of the host immune response and (ii) the occurrence of a cancer or the stage of cancer development, mainly with the view of deciphering the mechanisms that underlie the escape from the immune response by tumour tissues, and eventually with the view of suggesting suitable anti-cancer immunotherapy strategies.
Illustratively, Nistico et al. (1999, lnt. J. Cancer, Vol. 84: 598-603) had suggested the existence of a spontaneous immune response against the erbB-2 oncogene product in HLA-A2-positive breast cancer patient, the efficacy of which might be dependent on tumor HLA-class-I molecule expression and on CD3+-T-lymphocyte localization, i.e. in intratumoral (IT) or peritumoral (PT) tissue. According to these authors, these results could lead to the identification of new parameters that might be useful for defining more specific and more effective immunotherapeutic strategies against breast cancer.
Philips et al. (2004, British Journal of Surgery, Vol. 91: 469-475) had shown that tumour-infiltrating lymphocytes in colorectal cancer with microsatellite instability were activated and cytotoxic, by assaying both (i) the CD8/CD3 mRNA ratios and (ii) the CD3, CD4, CD8, IL-2Ra and Granzyme B protein production in the tumor tissue, although there was to no significant correlation between T cell markers mRNA copy numbers and immunohistochemical counts. These authors suggested that, in colorectal cancer with microsatellite instability, immunogenic mutated peptides might be produced, that would induce an antitumor immune response, and conclude that the said cancer model might help in understanding the host-tumour interactions, notably in view of improving immunotherapeutic strategies.
Maki et al. (2004, J. Gastroenterolgy and Hepatology, Vol. 19: 1348-1356) had shown an impairment of the cellular immune system in hepatocellular carcinoma-bearing patients, that was assessed by a decreased CD3ζ and CD28 protein expression by T cells, as well as by an increased caspase-3 activity in CD28 down-modulated T cells, suggesting the occurrence of a T cell apoptosis in HCC patients. According to these authors, a new modality of antitumor immune therapy might be established, that would be aimed at activating such T cells and prevent them from apoptosis. A CD3ζ decreased expression in T cells infiltrating cervical carcinoma has also been reported by Grujil et al. (1999, British Journal of Cancer, Vol. 79(7/8): 1127-1132). These authors suggested that, in order for vaccination strategies to be successful, it might be essential to first identify and counteract mechanisms leading to this loss of CD3ζ.
Impairment of the host immune response, through the assessment of the expression of CD3, CD4, CD8 and Fas Ligand proteins on tumor-infiltrating lymphocytes (TILs), was also shown in patients with oral carcinoma (Reichert et al. (2002, Clinical Cancer Research, Vol. 8: 3137-3145). Similar observations were made by Prado-Garcia et al. (2005, Lung Cancer, Vol. 47: 361-371) who had studied the evasion mechanisms of lung adenocarcinoma measured the percentages of CD3+, CD4+ and CD8+ cells in peripheral blood and pleural effusion, and further CD27, CD28, CD45R0, CD45RA, granzyme A, Fas and perforin protein expression in the CD8+ Tcell subsets. These authors had found a blocking of the immune response and suggested that further studies were needed for understanding the various mechanisms whereby adenocarcinoma cells inhibit CD8+ T cells in the initiation, growth and invasion processes of lung carcinoma, with the view of developing improved treatments for lung malignancies.
Similar observations were made by Kuss et al. (2003, British Journal of Cancer, Vol. 88: 223-230) who determined an expanded CD8+CD45RO-CD27− effector T cell subset endowed with a dysfunctional TcR signalling, in squalors cell carcinoma-bearing patients. These authors suggested further studies for confirming directly the hypothesis that would link the observed signaling defects with apoptosis and rapid lymphocyte turnover in patients with cancer.
Also, Valmori et al. (2002, Cancer Research, Vol. 62:1743-1750) have found that the presence of a CD45RA+CCR7-CD8+ PBL T cell subset having cytolytic activity in melanoma patients. These authors suggested that improved anti-tumor vaccination should be aimed at stimulating and maintaining such an effector immune response early in the course of the disease, at a time when such a response might be effective to eradicate minimal residual disease and prevent relapses.
The prior works related above disclose the use of numerous biological markers of the immune response in the course of understanding the immune response, mechanisms against various cancers. However, these prior works provide no data relating to a statistical significant relationship between (i) the presence of, or the expression level of, these biological markers and (ii) a prognosis of the outcome of the disease.
Other studies have presented data establishing a statistical correlation between the expression of biological markers of the immune response from the host and the outcome of various cancers.
Illustratively, Ishigami et al. (2002, Cancer, Vol. 94 (5): 1437-1442) showed that reduced CD3-ζ expression negatively correlated with lymph node involvement, depth of invasion, and clinical stage of gastric carcinoma. Notably, these authors had shown that a reduced CD3-ζ expression correlate with a reduced 5-year survival rate of the patients, but only for patients which were diagnosed as “Stage IV” of gastric carcinoma.
Oshokiri et al. (2003, Journal of Surgical Ontology, Vol. 84: 224-228) showed a statistical linkage between the infiltration of a cancer cell nest by CD8+ T cells and the survival of patients affected with extrahepatic bile duct carcinoma (EBDC). These authors showed that intratumoral CD8+ T cell immunoreactivity demonstrated a significant correlation with (i) fewer lymph node metastasis, (ii) reduced venous and perineural invasion, and (iii) better pTNM staging values. Thus, these authors showed that the level of CD8+ T cell infiltration correlated well with the conventional pTNM clinicopathological method and that the said biological marker was reliable for predicting the survival of patients with EBDC.
Also, Diederischen et al. (2003, Cancer Immunol, Immunother., Vol. 52: 423-428) showed that colorectal patients with low CD4+/CD8+ ratios in TILs had a better clinical course, with significantly higher 5-year survival, independent of the Dukes stage and age.
Additionally, Zhang et al. (2003, New England Journal of Medicine, Vol. 348(3) 203-213) showed, by immunostaining for CD that the presence or absence of intratumoral T cells correlates with the clinical outcome of advanced ovarian carcinoma after debulking and adjuvant chemotherapy. These results were obtained through immunostaining assays of tumor cryosections with monoclonal antibodies against CD3, CD4, CD8, CD83, CD45, CD45RO, CD19, CD57 and CD11c, as well as through flow cytometry of cells from fresh tumor samples using monoclonal antibodies against HLADR, CD3, CD4, CD8, CD16, CD19, CD45, IgG1 and IgG2a. These authors had detected the presence or absence of CD3+ tumor-infiltrating T cells within tumor-cell islets and in peritumoral stroma. These authors have found that patients whose tumors contained T cells had both a median duration of (i) progression-free survival and (ii) overall survival which was statistically higher than patients whose tumors did not contain T cells. These authors suggested to further validate the use of detection of intratumoral T cells in the classification and treatment of patients with ovarian carcinoma.
Although the prior art works reported above disclose good correlation between (i) the presence of, or the level of, some biological markers of the immune response and (ii) the outcome of cancers, the results of most of these prior art studies also show that the use of the said biological markers were viewed exclusively as a confirmation of a cancer staging with conventional clinicopathological staging methods, or as an additional information to the said conventional cancer staging methods. For example, the biological marker used by Ishigami et al. (2002, Supra) was found to be useable exclusively with gastric carcinoma-bearing patients who where already diagnosed as “Stage IV” of the disease. Similarly, Zhang et al. (2003, Supra) concluded that prospective studies were needed to validate detection of intratumoral (CD3+) T cells in the classification and treatment of patients with ovarian carcinoma. Similarly, Diederichsen et al. (2003, Supra) disclosed the CD4+/CD8+ ratio as a biological marker having a survival prognostic value in colorectal cancer. However, these authors did not suggest that the said biological marker might be sufficient per se for cancer prognosis, without simultaneous staging data generated by conventional clinicopathological staging methods.
Only Oshikiri et al. (2003, Supra) considered that the biological marker that they have used, namely the infiltration of a cancer cell nest by CD8+ T cells, would consist of a reliable marker for longer survival of patients with EBDC, since, notably, the said marker correlated well with pTNM staging values. However, Oshikiri et al. only used the said biological marker as a confirmation of a prior cancer staging by a conventional clinicopathological staging method. Further, the statistical correlation values found by Oshikiri et al. (2003) between (a) the number of intratumoral CD8+ T cells and (b) various clinical parameters like (i) fewer lymph node metastasis (P=0.005), (ii) reduced venous invasion (P=0.0021), (iii) reduced perineural invasion (P=0.0083) and (iv) better pTNM staging values (P=0.0356), were objectively too much low to suggest the one skilled in the art to make use of this biological marker for an accurate and reliable cancer prognosis without the concomitant use of conventional clinicopathological staging data.
There is thus no disclosure in the art of reliable methods of cancer prognosis that would make use exclusively of biological markers of the adaptive immune response from the host, without a need for concomitant clinicopathological data generated by conventional cancer staging methods.
Further, there is, today, no reliable marker available that would allow the prediction of the cancer outcome, in early-stage (stage I/II) colorectal cancer patients.
There is thus a need in the art for improved methods of prognosis of the outcome of cancers, including colorectal cancers, that would stage the disease in a more accurate and a more reliable way than the presently available methods, that is essentially, if not exclusively, clinicopathological staging methods.
Notably, the availability of improved prognosis methods would allow a better selection of patients for appropriate therapeutical treatments, including before and after surgery. Indeed, for numerous cancers including colorectal cancers, the selection of an appropriate therapeutical treatment after surgery is guided by the histopathological data provided by the analysis of the resected tumor tissue. Illustratively, for colorectal cancers, adjuvant chemotherapy treatments are prescribed mostly when involvement of lymph nodes is diagnosed, because of the toxicity of such treatment and its lack of benefit for the other patients.